


Trust

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Roberts niece confides to Lucas about  being pregnant and all hell breaks loose





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I’ve had for a while hope y’all like it

“I took some tests. My friend, she bought them for me and I keep getting positive signs.” Grace confided in her uncle's boyfriend.

“Do you know what you want to do?” Lucas asked her. He looked over at her as he sat down on the couch.

”Um, well gosh, I want to keep the baby.” Grace smiled, her hand rubbing at her tummy almost excitedly. She stumbled when she tried to get the words out, nervous at disclosing the private information to the older man.

“Do whatever you feel is right, but you should really be telling this to your uncle, not to me.” Lucas told her.

That’s when Robert walked in to hear them mention him. He interrupted their discussion, looking expectantly at the both of them, but more so at his niece, “Tell me what?”

“Tell your uncle what you told me.” Lucas said to Grace whom looked at him with a terrified look on her face.

The black haired teen just looked towards the direction of Robert. She gulped before she spoke, “I think I’m pregnant.” Grace told her uncle Robert whom looked at her in disbelief.

“How many tests did you take?” Robert asked her. His voice rose when he questioned her, he was pissed. His hands were on his hips.

“I took a few and they were all positive.” Grace said as she looked down at the floor.

“You need to tell your parents.” Robert scolded his niece.

“I cant tell them. Dad is gonna flip and I can’t tell mom either.” Grace pleaded. She looked over at him, as well as over at his boyfriend, then back to her uncle, before she glanced down at the ground again.

“No buts. I’m not gonna keep this a secret. You should have come to me first, not to him. I’m not gonna be the one who tells them. Do you know who the father is? Does he know?" Robert lectured her.

“He does. He’s a grade above me. I met him at a party, he wants to be in the baby's life.” Grace told Robert. He shook his head, he was at a loss for words.

“Gracie, they need to know.” Robert said, looking over at his niece.

Robert sent Lucas a dirty look. He was angry that Grace had come to Lucas first and that he had to find out the news from Lucas.

“And you on the other hand, we will be having a long talk.” Robert muttered out passive aggressively. This would be a discussion for another time between the two of them.

Robert led Lucas upstairs. He locked the door behind them, he didn’t want his younger niece to see them arguing. He had a lot of thoughts going through his mind and they weren’t pretty, nor were any of the things he wanted to say.

“Bobby, what the fuck?” Lucas exclaimed. He was surprised at how quickly Robert shut the door so the two were alone and had complete privacy.

“You have no right to be giving my niece parenting advice. Stay out of this, Luke.” Robert snarled at Lucas.

“We could have just gone outside.” Lucas tried to argue back with Robert, whom glared at him.

“And do what, have the same discussion just in a different location?” Robert scoffed at him. The corner of his lips curled up as he sneered at Lucas. He was putting up a good fight.

“I don’t know, maybe some place where people can’t hear us.” Lucas argued back.

“What else did you tell her? Tell me, I want to hear it. What wisdom did you have to offer her?” Robert yelled at him. He was flying off the handle, he was pissed off. He placed his hands on his hips, looking expectantly at his partner.

“I told her to tell you, and you’re right, I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ll keep my mouth shut." Lucas held up his hands in defeat. There was no use in arguing with Robert. 

“Even you know I’m right, Luke. You need to stay in your lane, this is a family matter.” Robert scoffed once more, shaking his head before trying to explain why Lucas needed to back off.

“I understand that you are mad, but don’t talk down to me like that, that’s not cool.” Lucas tried to simmer down the tension that was filling the air. Anger just radiated from Robert.

“You could have told me privately if she came to you first, I wouldn’t have blown up like I did out there. That’s what made me angry, especially the fact that I’ve been there for her ever since she was born. I’m more mad at her, not you. I’m not mad at her for getting pregnant, Charlotte was young when she had her.” Robert said, breaking his silence. His eyes softened slightly. He realized he was being an ass to his significant other.

“You’re scared for her aren’t you?” Lucas asked the other man whom was gazing at him. His voice full of concern. The only reason Robert had lashed out like he had was because he was fearful.

“Of course I’m scared for her. The world is a scary place.” Robert responded to Lucas’s question as he sat down on the bed.

“It’s okay to be scared, you don’t have to put that tough guy act on for me. It’s okay to be vulnerable, I would never make fun of you for showing compassion.” Lucas told Robert.

“I’m scared that he says he wants to be in her life now, but what happens if he changes his mind and leaves in her in the dark, and she’s left to raise a baby on her own?” States Robert as he had thought over, contemplating on how serious this all was and what Lucas had said about it being okay to be vulnerable hit him really hard in a good way.

“I just thought that she’d trust me enough to come to me, that’s all.” Robert said, his voice wavering. He sounded sad, he had a close relationship with his niece, but apparently they weren’t as close as he thought they were.

“I was being an ass. I shouldn’t have talked to you like that, you did nothing wrong.” Robert told him, apologizing for his own actions.

Lucas came over to him and held him close. Robert accepted his partner’s embrace, feeling comforted by the warmth of his love, “I know you did nothing wrong either, and yes you  
were an ass, but you’re my ass and I love you.”

“I don’t know how you put up with me, man. I’m such a handful, and I love you too.” Robert told him, chuckling a bit and relaxing into the other man's embrace

“My ass and my handful. I’d follow you anywhere.” Lucas told him affectionately, caressing Robert's cheek with a free hand when they pulled away.

Robert's eyes met his, before they wandered up and down his body. His voice laced in sultriness, “If only you knew half of the things I would do to you right now if I could.”

“Pretty tempting aren’t I?” Lucas’s smile widened slightly. He got closer to the other man, their lips almost touching, before he remembered they weren’t exactly alone.

“You sure are, but this probably isn’t the best place to act on those desires, considering the circumstances.” Robert told him. He had an apologetic look on his face.

“If we were in a better place with more privacy, what desires would those be?” Lucas had a smirk on his face, daring Robert to answer him.

“I’d push you up against that door and kiss you senseless. Make you weak in your knees, then I’d throw you on the bed and have my way with you." Robert whispered into Lucas’s ear, before stepping away from him.

“You’re a good uncle.” Lucas told him. Robert smiled hearing him say that, their fingers intertwined as Robert's hand clasped around his.

“Flattery will get you everywhere with me.” Robert told him, a sheepish grin painted his face, “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” Lucas tried to make a joke, which resulted in Robert rolling his eyes at him.

“You are so corny.” Robert couldn’t help but laugh. Lucas liked hearing him laugh, it was always refreshing to see Robert loosen up like this.

“I’ll take being corny.” Lucas settled on Robert calling his attempt at timed comedy corny. Robert seemed to appreciate his sense of humor.

“You just wanted to hear me laugh.” Robert confronted him. He knew Lucas liked hearing him laugh. Lucas turned around, holding up his hands.

“Guilty as charged.” Lucas stated, which made Robert come closer to him, kissing him on his cheek and forehead, “We’ve got a comedian in the house.”

Robert reached a hand out to Lucas whom accepted it, intertwining their fingers. As they were holding hands, he squeezed Robert's and Robert squeezed his in return. The two stole a quick, loving gaze at one another.

Lucas unlocked the door, and the two of them went back downstairs. Awkward silence had filled the air once they were around Grace again.

What happened between Robert and Lucas wasn’t necessarily pretty. They haven’t had an argument like that in a good while.

Robert could get pretty mean during arguments. He would try to get Lucas to argue with him. Lucas would try not to falter or succumb because he knew that’s what Robert wanted him to do.

This was something they were trying to work on not doing anymore, trying to communicate better with each other without resulting to arguing with each other.

The heavy flirting they just engaged in upstairs alleviated a lot of the tension that was created.

Robert and Lucas sat away from Grace. Lucas had an arm around Robert's waist. Robert turned to stare at him long, before he rested his head on Lucas’s shoulder, “I’m not saying you have to tell your mom and dad right now, but eventually you will have to tell them.” Robert told his niece, breaking the awkward silence.

“What if they kick me out?” Grace told her uncle. She was personally terrified about telling her parents about her pregnancy.

“If I know them as well as I already do, they wouldn’t do that to you. Your mom, she loves you very much and so does your father.” Robert wasn’t going to dismiss her fears, but he tried his best at reassuring her that everything would be okay.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you first, uncle Bobby. I was afraid you’d judge me. I know, it sounds silly, but you are like a second father to me.” Grace admitted to her uncle, while apologizing to him.

“Even if they do kick you out, I’m here for you. You have a safe place to go to. Lucas and I would welcome you with open arms.” Robert told her. Lucas raised a brow, looking at him. They’d talk about his offer another time, but Lucas smiled at how generous Robert was being.

Robert came close to him, whispering in his ear, “Hell, I’d look at myself like I’m crazy too, although you aren’t the first person in my life to have looked at me like that. Don’t worry, I’ve got this.”

“Gracie, there’s nothing to apologize for. If you felt comfortable telling Lucas, that’s okay. I should be apologizing to you. Matter of fact, I’ll apologize right now. I’m sorry. I was angry because you came to him first instead of me, I thought we were close enough that you’d tell me first.” Robert said, his voice softened as he was looking over at his niece. Adding in a nickname he’s used ever since his niece was a little girl, trying to connect with her on a deeper level as he opened himself up to his niece.

Lucas was surprised at how open and honest Robert was being. Seems their argument turned talk made Robert do some thinking.

Robert's moment of anger wasn’t worth risking his relationship with Lucas or his niece over. Both of them were super important to him.


End file.
